


Tootie Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Comedy, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie sneezes. What'd you expect?





	Tootie Sneeze

Tootie sniffled several times as she rubbed her twitchy nose. It wasn't helping as much as she thought it would. She knew what was going to happen; she was going to sneeze. Her breath began to hitch as she removed her hand from her nose.

"Aaaaah... Haaaaaaaah..." She tilted her neck back as she inhaled twice. Both of the gasps seemed to irritate her nose even more. Her nostrils flared up slightly, but it was hard to notice. After a few seconds had gone by, she tilted her neck as far back as possible, giving a final inhale as she waited for the sneeze to release.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH-CHIYEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she sneezed loudly. She didn't cover her mouth, since the sneeze was so forceful, and a small amount of saliva was released into the air from her mouth. The sneeze actually felt pretty good to release, but she didn't expect it to be that loud.

About a second later, Tootie recovered from the sneeze and rubbed her nose with her forefinger for a while. She sniffled several times, despite that her nose was already satisfied. As she continued to rub her nose, she looked around a few times, wondering if anyone had seen her sneeze. Nobody else was in the area besides her, but she was still embarrassed at how loud her sneeze was.

"That wasn't me..." she told herself, denying what had happened.


End file.
